La Cigale et la Fourmi
by KyoIchi13
Summary: La cigale et la fourmi : Die x Kyo. Die est la cigale et Kyo est la fourmi. Quand la cigale drague la fourmi.


**Auteu**r : KyoIchi13  
**Base** : Dir en Grey  
**Disclaimer** : Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'utilise que leur image, et encore, je la transforme selon mes désirs pour créer une œuvre de fiction. Je ne gagne en aucune façon de l'argent grâce à cela.  
Deplus, ceci est une histoire traitant de relations homosexuelles. Si cela vous dérange passez votre chemin et ne venez pas vous plaindre.  
**Pairing** : Die x Kyô  
**Genre** : H/C, sentimentalisme, AU  
**Note** : c'est un défit de ma sempai qui est : - La cigale et la fourmi : Die x Kyo. Die est la cigale et Kyo est la fourmi. Quand la cigale drague la fourmi. -  
Vous verrez que au final ça a pas beaucoup de rapport mais bon…

_**  
La Cigale et la Fourmis**_

Die se présenta devant la porte de bois sombre et s'apprêta à sonner. Il hésita. Son voisin n'était pas réputé pour être très aimable et encore moins condescendant. Il savait avoir eu tort mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sonna. Aucune réponse, pas le moindre bruit venant de l'appartement. Il sonna une seconde fois et attendit à nouveaux. Cette fois-ci il perçut des signes de vie distincts derrière la porte close. De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté, puis les cliquetis des verrous que l'on défaisait un à un… cela pris un certain temps. Tellement longtemps d'ailleurs que Die se demanda si l'autre ne le faisait pas exprès. Enfin la lourde porte s'ouvrit… lentement. Une petite tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Kyô (car tel était son nom) le fixa sans rien dire pendant un moment, le jaugeant du regard. Après son petit examen il releva enfin la tête et se décida à lui demander ce qu'il désirait. En cet instant, ce que Die désirait, Kyô n'aurait en aucun cas pu le lui fournir. En effet, après avoir finit de le détaillé, jugeant qu'il ne risquait rien, le petit brun avait ouvert plus largement sa porte et on pouvait à présent profiter de la vue qui s'offrait : un Kyô en boxer et T-shirt ample noirs. Ses magnifiques jambes blanches, fines et sans pilosité attiraient le regard comme un aimant, de même que l'épaule ronde à la douce texture ressortant du T-shirt trop grand.

Die se sentit rougir et bien plus. Il se réprimanda intérieurement, essayant de réprimer son érection. Après quelques secondes a essayer de regagner son self-control il pu enfin répondre.

- Hmm, etto, je suis désolé de te déranger mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de, euh, d'emprunter ta sale de bain ? finit-il dans un souffle.

Il avait à nouveau les joues rouges et il n'arrivait pas à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence il finit par relever la tête pour croiser le regard outré de son voisin.

- Emprunter ma salle de bain ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée peut-être ?

Il commença à regarder tout autour d'eux dans la certitude de découvrir quelque chose, quelqu'un pour confirmer ses suppositions. Il ne trouva rien, bien entendu et il finit par se retourner vers le grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui lui faisait face. Attendant une explication.

Die se mit à rougir encore plus furieusement. Reconnaissant le ridicule de sa situation.

- Non, non. C'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait, je t'explique, j'ai plus d'eau chez moi. On me l'a coupé.

- On te l'a coupé ? Et pourquoi ça ? fit-il sceptique.

- Ben parce que j'ai pas pu payer. J'étais pas là quand la facture m'est arrivée.

- Ah oui ? Et tu faisais quoi à ce moment-là ?

- J'étais en vacance à l'étranger. J'ai pas pu revenir à temps. Alors ? Je peux te l'emprunter, s'il te plaît ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.

- Mais…

- Tu t'amusais alors que tu avais des choses importantes à faire alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à prendre du bon temps. Tu as l'air de considérer la vie comme un jeu et bien dans ce cas prends ça aussi comme un jeu. Il y a des bains publics dans le centre à une demi-heure d'ici. Ca te fera peut-être réfléchir un peu la prochaine fois.

Kyô allait refermer sa porte mais un pied se glissa entre le chambranle et la porte. Die n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il s'était forcé à venir sonner chez l'associable en dernier recourt, car n'ayant pas de moyen de transport il ne pouvait pas décemment aller aux bains publique à pied avec son nécessaire de toilette. Il avait était poli, il avait même joué les timides, tout ça pour se faire rembarrer et humilier. Il ouvrit de force la porte avant que le plus petit ne puisse faire un mouvement. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te permet de me critiquer comme ça morveux ? T'es plus jeune que moi. On t'a pas appris à respecter tes aînés ? Et puis j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui passe son temps enfermé chez lui. C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

Il se calma en s'apercevant de l'expression effrayée de son vis-à-vis. Son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit se mettre à trembler. Il prit alors sa décision : il allait se le faire, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il prit un peu de recule pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Les tremblements cessèrent progressivement et Kyô l'observa, sur la défensive. Die lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé. Chuis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain quelques instants ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix.

- Merci… euh, faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires… tu me laissera rentrer ? Je te jure que je te ferais pas de mal. J'ai juste besoin de me laver.

- … hn.

- Merci. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il partit chercher ses affaires en courant et à sa grande surprise la porte de Kyô était toujours ouverte à son retour. Il pénétra de nouveau dans l'appartement sombre, cette fois dépassant le hall pour aller plus en avant dans l'antre de l'Irascible. Il se retrouva dans le petit salon, où le plus jeune avait trouvé refuge, sur le sofa, devant la télévision qui déversait ses imbécillités.

- Je suis là. Où est la salle de bain ?

Kyô ne détourna même pas la tête quand il répondit.

- La porte de droite au fond du couloir à ta gauche.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran et à la forme avachie devant celui-ci puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain tant désirée.

Celle-ci était propre et bien rangée. Du carrelage marbré blanc et gris sur le sol et les murs. Un miroir en pied au dos de la porte, un plus petit au-dessus du lavabo, à la gauche de celui-ci une petite armoire à pharmacie et à la droite la baignoire. Die se déshabilla rapidement, laissant ses habits sales au sol et posant les propres sur le rebord du lavabo. Il monta dans la baignoire et étudia quelques instants le système de douche. Il saisit ensuite le pommeau et fit couler l'eau. Il choisit la bonne température, la plus chaude possible sans se brûler. Après deux jours sans avoir pu se laver c'était réellement une douche salvatrice. Il prit son temps, laissant ses muscles se détendre avant de s'intéresser au gel douche. Il n'avait pas apporté le sien puisqu'il n'en avait plus. Il l'avait utilisé pendant ses vacances et quand il était revenu chez lui il n'avait pas pensé à faire des courses. En fait la phrase qui le définissait le mieux c'était vivre au jours le jours ou pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire. Il faisait tout sur un coup de tête. Oh, il pouvait très bien se dire qu'il allait faire tel chose et dans ce cas il le faisait en effet, mais ça pouvait prendre très longtemps. Tout dépendait de son humeur. Donc il n'avait pas de gel douche. Il regarda ce que son hôte possédait. Un gel douche parfum lavande, un shampoing parfum pomme, un shampoing anti-pelliculaire (Die se permit un petit rire) et divers produits de soin. Il se saisit du gel douche à la lavande et en fit couler une dose conséquente dans la paume de sa main. L'arôme envahit la pièce. Lentement, il se passa la main sur le corps, commençant par son entrejambe. La situation l'excitait. Dans la salle de bain d'un presque inconnu, le dit presque inconnu étant à tomber et le fait de savoir qu'il avait accès à des détails de sa vie que personne ne connaissait (dans l'immeuble). Tout ça à quelques pas de celui-ci, alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clés et qu'il pouvait donc très bien entrer sans prévenir. Il sentit l'érection qu'il avait réussit à contenir un peu plus tôt revenir en force. Les mouvements de sa main sur ses parties génitales s'accélérèrent. Il se saisit de son membre tendu et entama une masturbation en règle. Il poussait parfois de petits gémissements qu'il essayait d'étouffer tant bien que mal. Il ralentit un instant la cadence croyant avoir entendu un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir. N'entendant plus rien d'anormal il reprit un rythme plus modéré, utilisant cette fois l'autre main pour jouer avec ses testicules. Il s'adossa au mur pour éviter de s'effondrer lamentablement. Se sentant trop prés de l'orgasme il ralentit de nouveau et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés dans son plaisir. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur la petite silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et Kyô referma vivement la porte. Le jeune homme mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait était surpris en plein Acte ! Et visiblement la vision avait quelque peu perturbé le plus jeune. Die esquissa un sourire narquois, se disant que pour une fois ce qu'il avait décidé allait se faire plus rapidement que prévu. Il se dépêcha de se finir, se lava pour de bon cette fois, se sécha et s'habilla en un temps record. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le salon où il était persuadé de trouver le plus petit.

La télé était toujours allumée mais il n'y avait personne devant. Il fronça les sourcils et se redirigea vers le couloir. Tout de suite à sa gauche il y avait une porte, il l'ouvrit. Ce n'était que les toilettes. Il continua son exploration et, toujours à gauche, en face de la salle de bain il trouva une autre porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée de l'intérieur. Il frappa deux petits coups secs et attendit une réponse. Elle ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

- Vas-t'en ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant vas-t'en !

Il n'allait certainement pas repartir maintenant qu'il était là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir ? Il faut quand même que je te remercie.

- Laisse tomber. Je veux pas de tes remerciements. Je t'ai dit de partir.

Die émie un petit gloussement.

- Est-ce que je t'ai choqué ? Ca t'arrive jamais de te caresser ? Et qu'est ce qui t'a pris de rentrer comme ça sans frapper ? C'est bien que ça t'excitait de voir un autre mec à poil non ? Allez, avoue.

- Dégage ! Je t'ai dit de dégager !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Die se serrait pris un magnifique crochet du gauche s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes. Il se recula en parant le coup. Il garda le petit poing enfermé dans sa large main et fit de même avec l'autre quand le brun voulu retenter sa chance avec la main droite. Ainsi prisonnier Kyô ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher ce qui arriva. Die se pencha vivement et s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune. Le baiser fut bref. Kyô s'effondra en larmes à ses pieds, les poings toujours enserrés entre les mains de Die. Celui-ci les lâcha et le plus petit se recroquevilla en position fœtale à même le sol devant Die, abasourdit. Le roux ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Une telle réaction pour un simple baiser…

Il le souleva doucement et le transporta à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit, tirant les couvertures et les rabattant sur le corps frêle et tremblotant, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Kyô repris sa position recroquevillé et enfouie sa tête sous les couvertures. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent progressivement mais les reniflements continuèrent encore un petit moment.

Die attendit patiemment et quand il estima avoir suffisamment patienté il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il baissa légèrement la couverture pour pouvoir voir le petit visage, baigné de larmes.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il, chuchotant presque.

Le brun baissa encore plus la tête et releva ses petites mains pour se protéger. Die s'en empara aussitôt et les écarta de sa figure. Kyô riposta en se retournant complètement, faisant dos au roux. Celui-ci émit un petit rire et grimpa sur le lit de façon à être à califourchon sur le plus petit. Il se mit à le chatouiller, légèrement au début puis, obtenant une réponse positive, la séance se fit plus intensive, jusqu'à ce que le brun le supplie d'arrêter, invoquant un besoin de respirer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle, morts de rire et sévèrement emmêlés dans les draps. Ils se regardèrent, leurs sourires laissant peu à peu la place à des expressions concentrées, mêlée de désir pour le plus grand et d'appréhension pour le plus petit. Ce fut Kyô qui, le premier, rompit le silence.

- Lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non. Pas avant d'avoir eu mon explication.

Kyô détourna le regard mais n'essaya pas de se dégager de la poigne du roux.

- Tu pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon.

- Si tu m'explique pas c'est sûr, je risque pas de comprendre.

Il relâcha les poignets fins du brun, jurant intérieurement quand il s'aperçut des traces rouges qu'il laissait. Il se déplaça pour se retrouver derrière lui. Il le prit par la taille, caressant tendrement son ventre ferme sous le fin tissus du T-shirt. Les muscles se contractèrent brièvement avant de se détendre et Kyô laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tu me promets de pas rire ? Et de rien dire à personne ?

- Je te le jure.

Il resserra son étreinte et enfouie son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Il expliqua pourquoi il restait enfermé chez lui, pourquoi il ne parlait que rarement aux gens de l'immeuble, pourquoi il avait était aussi gêné en voyant Die se masturber dans sa salle de bain et pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment quand le roux lui avait volé un baiser, son premier vrai baiser.

Il avait toujours vécue dans un monde un peu à part, étant un enfant fragile psychologiquement. Ses parents le gardaient souvent enfermé dans sa chambre. Pas le droit de sortir sans permission, pas le droit de parler aux autres enfants les rares fois où il en croisait. Il avait vécue ainsi jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Jusqu'au jour où il était devenu orphelin en fait. Fils unique, parents morts dans un accident de la route, il se retrouvait seul sans famille, ses deux parents étant enfants uniques eux-mêmes. Il avait était prit en charge par plusieurs familles d'accueil successives, aucune ne lui donnant réellement l'amour qu'un enfant pouvait espérer. Puis il atteint la majorité et il dû s'occuper de lui-même. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'occasion d'entretenir de relation physique ou émotionnelle avec qui que ce soit. Il était vierge dans tous les sens du terme.

Die ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il garda les bras serrés autour de la taille fine, respirant l'odeur unique se dégageant des cheveux et de la peau du plus jeune contre lui. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, appréciant le silence et la proximité du corps de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé.

Kyô se retourna lentement entre ses bras pour le regarder en face.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, pour rien. Parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que je devais dire. Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé du mal de toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir était aussi peu galant tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassé. Je savais pas que c'était ton premier baiser. Désolé.

Le plus jeune se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire dos. A nouveau le silence se prolongea. Puis Kyô prit la parole.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- … Je… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… me montrer ce que c'est ?

- De quoi ?

- Hmm… enfin tu sais, quoi. Comment ça fait, quoi, quand on le fait…

- Uh ? Tu parles de… Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on baise ?

Kyô eut un sursaut à l'emploie de ce terme et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Oublies. C'est rien.

- Non, non. Moi je veux bien. Je suis même tout à fait prêt. Mais toi ? Je veux dire, si on le fait tu risque pas de regretter après ?

- J'ai dis c'est pas grave. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. C'était con.

- Kyô ? Je te propose quelque chose. On le fait, mais je serais très lent, d'accord ? Et tu pourras me dire d'arrêter quand tu veux. On prend un mot, par exemple « stop » et si tu le dis j'arrête immédiatement. Ca te va ?

- … D'accord…

- Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

- J'ai dit d'accord. Me fais pas répéter.

Die se permit un petit rire et entama des caresses circulaires sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme. Les muscles se contractèrent, la peau se tendit et le brun laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Les larges mains progressaient lentement vers le haut, passant sous le T-shirt, effleurant les côtes saillantes, revenant sur les flans et redescendant sur les hanches pour remonter à nouveau, évitant les deux petits bourgeons de chair. La main droite ressortit du fin vêtement par le col et se saisit gentiment du menton, caressant la pomme d'Adam et la peau sensible juste sous la mâchoire. L'autre main redescendit jusqu'au bas-ventre et joua quelques instants avec le duvet pubien avant de se glisser sous l'élastique du boxer. Die ne descendit pas plus bas et attendit l'assentiment du petit brun.

Celui-ci était perdu au milieu de tant de sensations nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais réellement ressentit le besoin de se masturber. Il ne pouvait donc pas comparer. Mais une chose était certaine, ce que le jeune homme roux faisait à son corps était incroyablement bon. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'arrêter maintenant plutôt que de souffrir plus tard quand il serait à nouveau seul. Quand les mains arrêtèrent leurs mouvements il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il se retrouva aussitôt noyé dans deux magnifiques iris bruns. Ils se rapprochèrent et il sentit quelque chose frôler ses lèvres. Il laissa faire, perdu dans sa contemplation. Le contact se fit plus franc et il les entrouvrit pour laisser passer le petit bout de chair humide qui demandait l'accès. Il referma les paupières à contrecœur mais ne fut pas déçue par les sensations qu'il découvrit. La langue chaude et douce caressait amoureusement son palais, entrant de temps en temps en contact avec sa propre langue. Il prit son courage à deux mains et provoqua plus de frictions entre leurs deux langues.

Die répondit positivement à cette prise de risque de la part de son 'élève'. Il fit descendre sa main gauche plus bas dans le boxer en passant par la hanche, emportant le vêtement dans son mouvement. Il le fit glisser jusqu'aux genoux puis stoppa le baiser pour l'enlever complètement et leur permettre de respirer. Il tourna Kyô pour le faire reposer sur le dos et contempla son petit corps. Tout, chez lui était mignon. Ses petits pieds fins, ses petites chevilles très féminines qui rivalisaient facilement avec celles d'un de ses amis top model, extrêmement efféminé. Il avait les mollets bien dessinés et des cuisses blanches très fines. Ses hanches étaient saillantes, de même que ses côtes que le T-shirt, relevé, laissait voir. Il était imberbe si ce n'était le fin duvet pâle qui se trouvait à la base de son pénis, à moitié durcit.

- Magnifique…

Gêné, le brun remonta et serra les genoux et tenta de couvrir sa nudité avec le large T-shirt. Die lui prit les mains et les disposa de chaque côté de sa tête avant de tourner son petit visage rosi vers lui.

- Il faut pas être gêné. Tu est vraiment très beau. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je me sens flatté d'être ton premier.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement et ses mains se promenèrent sur son torse, jouèrent avec les tétons, provoquant de petits gémissements étouffés. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Die n'entreprenne de déposer un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau du visage et du cou du plus petit. Arrivé aux clavicules il se releva pour pouvoir enlever le T-shirt devenu encombrant. Kyô avait de nouveau les paupières clauses et semblait apprécier ce que le roux lui faisait. Sa respiration était plus courte, ses lèvres rougies par le baiser, entrouvertes. Die remplaça alors ses mains par sa bouche sur les deux boutons bruns. Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement au contact mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Die entortilla sa langue autour d'un des tétons, il le lécha, le suça, le mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien tendu puis passa au deuxième et lui fit subir le même traitement.

Pour ne pas crier, Kyô mordait un de ses doigts et il ne se rendit compte qu'il saignait que quand une main le lui retira de la bouche et en lécha les gouttes écarlates.

- Ne fait pas ça. Si ça va pas dis-le moi et j'arrêtes. Mais ne te fais pas du mal comme ça. Tu as de si jolies mains, ce serait dommage de les abîmer.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et repris son activité. Il laissa un sillon humide de salive jusqu'au nombril au creux duquel il fit pénétrer sa langue. Il sentit les mains du brun s'accrocher à ses cheveux et celui-ci s'arqua, poussant un couinement de plaisir. Le sexe de son futur amant était maintenant tout à fait tendu et quelques gouttes de sperme en coulaient même le long. Die commençait déjà à s'impatienter, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'amants vierges ou même timides. D'autant plus que lui aussi avait à présent une belle érection, compressée par son pantalon. Il s'arrêta donc une nouvelle fois pour remédier à son problème. Il se déshabilla rapidement, soupirant de plaisir quand son sexe tendu fut enfin libéré, et se repositionna au dessus de son amant. Il le regarda amoureusement avant de prendre entièrement le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche. Il essaya de ne pas s'étrangler et repoussa le haut le cœur qui lui vint. Tenant les hanches du plus petit solidement rivées au lit il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens, faisant tourner sa langue tout autour de la verge et aspirant en arrivant au niveau du gland. Il accéléra en sentant les petits coups de bassin de Kyô qui essayait d'en avoir plus et en entendant ses gémissements devenir de petits cris de jouissance.

La chaleur augmentait régulièrement dans la pièce. Et elle augmenta d'un cran supplémentaire quand le brun atteint son orgasme. L'ayant vu venir, Die se prépara à recevoir dans sa bouche la totalité de la riche semence, l'avalant goulûment et n'en laissant pas couler une seule goutte. Il se lécha les lèvres et embrassa Kyô. Celui-ci se recula en percevant le goût âcre sur sa langue.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- C'est quoi ?

Il baissa le regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas une seule trace de sperme sur lui ni sur le lit, ni nul part en fait. Il regarda à nouveau le roux et parut réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé car le rose sur ses joues se fit plus prononcé.

- Tu as… ?

Die lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oui. Pourquoi ça te gène ? Ca fait partit de toi. Alors c'est bon, non ?

- Hm… C'est tout ?

- Pardon ? Oh !

Die émit un petit rire et tenta une nouvelle fois d'embrasser le jeune homme. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut aucun recul et ils se perdirent tous les deux dans le baiser. Le roux y mit fin pour attraper un petit tube de quelque chose dans une des poches de son pantalon sur le sol. Il répondit à la question muette présente dans les yeux du petit brun.

- C'est de la crème hydratante. C'est pour lubrifier. Pour éviter de te faire mal.

- Me faire mal ! Tu m'avais pas dit que ça ferait mal !

- Bah non. Justement. C'est si je mets pas de truc pour lubrifier que ça risque de faire mal. Mais si j'en mets et si je te prépare bien il n'y a aucun problème. T'inquiètes pas. Je ferais attention.

Malgré les caresses qui avaient reprises Kyô ne se sentait toujours pas rassuré et Die entreprit de lui faire oublier ce qui allait venir. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, reprenant les caresses du début mais plus appuyées et plus demandeuses. Le désir se faisait douloureux entre ses jambes et si il ne pénétrait pas bientôt en Terre Promise il allait sans aucun doute se lâcher sur Kyô plutôt qu'en lui. Ce qui serait fâcheux. Quand il le sentit prés il inséra rapidement un doigt dans le rectum du petit brun. Et il rendit le baiser plus fiévreux encore pour détourner son attention. Il inséra tout aussi rapidement un second doigt quand il se fut ajusté au premier mais cette fois le besoin d'air se fit sentir et il dû arrêter le baiser.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Die lui répondit tout aussi essoufflé.

- Je te prépare. Ca fait mal ?

- … Non…

- Alors je continu ?

- Attends !

- Kyô… Je t'ai dis que c'était bon. Tu peux quand même pas nous arrêter en plein milieu. Maintenant qu'on en est là autant continuer. Tu verras, tu vas ressentir des trucs incroyables. C'est génial.

- C'est ce que tu dis…

- Parce que c'est vrai. Ecoute, c'est vrai que je t'ai dis qu'on pouvait arrêter à n'importe quel moment si tu me le disais. Mais vu où on en est je pense qu'il vaut mieux continuer. Alors je te propose un autre choix. Soit tu me dis que tu veux qu'on s'arrête et on arrête tout sur le champ. Soit on continu et on va jusqu'au bout, sans s'arrêter cette fois. C'est toi qui voix mais décide-toi vite. Moi j'en peux plus là.

Kyô détourna le visage. Die interpréta cette réaction comme une demande de tout arrêter et s'apprêta à se lever malgré l'érection extrêmement douloureuse dont il était affligé. Le petit brun se jeta alors presque sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Et le grand roux ne pu pas résister au regard déchirant qu'il lui présenta. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils reprirent où ils en étaient presque comme si il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

Die préféra recommencer avec un seul doigt par mesure de sécurité. Et le baiser reprit, et les doigts entrèrent en Kyô, le préparèrent, et enfin le troisième le pénétra. Il n'eut pas mal à proprement parler. Juste une certaine gêne vite oubliée sous les baisers et les caresses toujours présentes. Il parvint même à gémir de déception quand les doigts disparurent. Ce qui fit rire Die. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes tout en lui relevant en partie les jambes. Il étala la crème sur son sexe puis se positionna bien en face du petit anneau de chaires roses. Toujours en lui chuchotant des mots pour le mettre en confiance il pénétra tout doucement dans ce paradis tout chaud et accueillant. Des larmes coulèrent sur les petites joues rondes du brun tandis que ses gémissements se faisaient plus douloureux. Pourtant il ne dit rien et Die embrassa les gouttes cristallines les faisant disparaître d'un coup de langue.

Il fit une pause quand il se retrouva enfoncé jusqu'à la base. Il prit son temps, ne voulant plus bouger maintenant qu'il était enfin là où il souhaitait être depuis longtemps. Et puis Kyô ne s'était pas encore totalement détendu autour de lui. Les muscles se desserrèrent lentement et le petit brun se tortilla sous lui. Alors il commença le va et viens. Lentement, doucement, il fit l'amour à Kyô. Il n'y eut pas de brusquerie. Il heurtait par intermittence ce point à l'intérieur qui fait voir des étoiles. Et Kyô en voyait des étoiles. Leurs deux corps nus glissant l'un sur l'autre, apportant un plaisir supplémentaire à celui déjà non négligeable qu'il ressentait en lui. Son pénis prit entre leurs ventres subissait de merveilleuses frictions. Sa chaleur corporelle ne faisait qu'augmenter, la sueur lui brouillant la vue, le forçant à refermer les yeux. Sans ce sens, le plaisir était encore renforcé. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, la tension augmenta. Il projeta ses bras autour des épaules de Die, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, il vit des étincelles et hurla une dernière fois, se laissant complètement partir. Il éjacula pour la deuxième fois, sans même avoir était touché et il sentit que son amant en faisait autant en lui. Le liquide chaud se propageant dans son rectum, en recouvrant les parois. Il perdit connaissance dans les bras de celui-ci, se sentant bien pour la première fois depuis… toujours.

Il reprit conscience sous de douces caresses. Die, qui avait un peu plus d'endurance que lui avait eu la force de se retirer et de les nettoyer. Ils étaient maintenant recroquevillés tous les deux au milieu du lit, sous les couvertures plus ou moins propres, avec le plus petit dos au plus grand et bien protégé par les deux bras puissants du roux. Il était bien comme ça. Il se sentait tout puissant. Il aurait pu faire face au monde entier enserré dans ces bras-là.

Il se rendormi dans cette impression de sécurité. Les caresses sur son ventre, les baisers légers sur son visage, les mots dont il ne comprenait pas le sens mais qu'il savait plein d'amour.

La panique ! A son réveil il était tout seul. Le cliché ! Il le savait pourtant. Ou alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Non il sentait encore une douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos. Si ce n'était pas un rêve c'est donc que Die était partit. Un cauchemar. Comme dans ses pires craintes. On lui offrait quelque chose pour le lui reprendre aussitôt. Il se mit en boule au centre de son lit, entortillant les couvertures autour de son petit corps. Il serra fort l'oreiller laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue, personne n'étant là pour les sécher. Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement à force de pleurer.

Un bruit le tira de son désespoir. Il écouta. Rien. Puis à nouveau le bruit. Quelque chose que l'on traîne. Un bruit sourd, celui de quelque chose que l'on lâche cette fois. Une porte que l'on claque. Et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.

Kyô se leva précautionneusement pour éviter de réveiller la douleur. Il sortit de la chambre drapé du drap blanc et parcouru le couloir. Les bruits se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ouvrit lentement la porte séparant les autres pièces du petit salon. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal si ce n'était les bruits qu'il entendait. Il s'avança dans la pièce toujours très discrètement. En arrivant au centre de la salle par contre il aperçut un sac dans l'entrée. Un gros sac de voyage noir. Visiblement remplit à craquer. Il resta là à le regarder, sans savoir quoi en penser. Un bruit infernal se fit soudain entendre de l'autre côté, vers la cuisine, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

Die se trouvait au centre de la cuisine, une casserole à la main et toutes les autres à ses pieds. Kyô observa la scène sans rien dire pendant un moment. Puis il éclata de rire. La situation était réellement hilarante. Die avec son air ahuri, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Tous les plats, casseroles et autre par terre sauf la seule rescapée qui se trouvait justement dans la main de cette abruti. Son rire s'accentua encore quand le roux prit un air vexé. Il tomba au sol, secoué par des hoquets. Le drap échappa à sa poigne et glissa de son corps frêle, révélant la peau blanche constellée de suçons et autres marques de dents. La vue était à couper le souffle. Et Die en eu effectivement le souffle coupé. Il lâcha la casserole et se laissa tomber devant le petit brun dont les tremblements diminuaient. Celui-ci leva la tête et son rire s'arrêta complètement devant l'air sérieux du roux.

- Epouses-moi.

Kyô faillit s'étrangler. Il resta ébahit sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Et il éclata en sanglots. Il se propulsa dans ces bras qu'il croyait avoir perdu, il serra convulsivement ses doigts sur le T-shirt propre de Die, le trempant de ses larmes. Die referma ses bras autour de la petite créature et serra aussi fort qu'il pu sans lui faire de mal. Kyô murmurait contre son torse et il se pencha pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Je croyais que tu étais partit. Je croyais que tu m'avais laissé. Je…

- Shh. Excuse-moi. Je croyais que tu dormais. Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je crois que c'est raté. Gomen. Je te referais plus jamais peur comme ça. Promis.

- Hontô ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Ano… c'était quoi la surprise ?

Kyô avait arrêté de pleurer et ses petits reniflements le rendaient trop mignon. Die lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser plein d'amour et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

- La surprise ? Tu veux savoir c'est quoi ?

Un petit hochement de tête fut sa réponse.

- C'est que je viens vivre avec toi. C'est pas super ça ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Hors de question que tu viennes habiter chez moi. Tu sais même pas payer tes factures à l'heure, tu fais tout tomber, tu casse tout, tu es paresseux, tu…

- Mais je fais bien l'amour.

- … C'est vrai…

- Alors c'est réglé ? Cool. J'ai déjà apporté quelques affaires mais j'en ai encore plein d'autres qui attendent dans mon appart'.

- Die…

- Et puis faudra qu'on se trouve quelque chose de plus grand un de ces jours.

- Die !

- Parce qu'un appart' pour deux c'est bon mais si un jour on doit être plusieurs…

- DIE !

- Oui ?

- … Tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

- Mais non puisque je t'aime mon amour.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du petit brun et l'espoir d'un futur radieux naquit dans ses deux prunelles brunes.

END (enfin !)

* * *

Si c'est pas dégoulinant de bon sentiments… Pas ma faute. C'est pas moi qui l'ai voulut. 


End file.
